¿Demasiado Horrible para ser verdad?
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase es demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pues mi vida es todo lo contrario demasiado horrible para ser verdad ¿Quieren sabaer por que? Lean mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Demasiado Horrible Para ser Verdad?**

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card captors no me pertenece, pertenece al grupo de mangakas **Clamp**, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de divertir al público.

Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste. Este capitulo describe muchos aspectos de la vida de Sakura, para que se sitúen mejor, ya que es un universo alterno, a partir del segundo capitulo, se ubicará en el propio plano de sus vivencias y tranquilas las chicas que aunque no lo parezca en un principio si aparecerá Syaoran.

* * *

Prologo:

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase "es demasiado bonito para ser verdad"?, pues a mi me sucede todo lo contrario, en definitiva, mi vida es demasiado horrible para ser verdad, pero aún sobrevivo o al menos eso intento. Pero este mundo puede dar muchas vueltas, sip, en definitiva así lo creo. ¿Quieren saber por que tanto drama y cháchara?, pues esta es mi historia.

**Capitulo I¿Invierno o Infierno?**

Pues para empezar voy a presentarme, soy Sakura Kinomoto y en realidad no se como definir mi vida, a ver recapitulemos.

Mi madre, Nadeshiko, la única persona que realmente me ha querido en esta vida, o al menos a esa idea me aferro, murió cuando yo tenía 6 años de vida. Recuerdo muchas cosas de ella, como sus abrazos, su melodiosa voz y su largo y sedoso cabello del color de la noche. Sus detalles pasan por mi mente a menudo, pero quisiera recordarlos con más precisión y claridad; así tal vez mi vida seria mucho mas llevadera de lo que es ahora. La extraño mucho, más bien demasiado. Siempre para una niña le hace falta un modelo a seguir o alguien que te de consejos cuando lo necesites. Me más cuanta de esto cuando empezó a cambiar la fisiología de mi cuerpo y tuve que conformarme con una charla fría y apurada de un tipo que no siquiera sufría mis mismos padecimientos, sip allí fue mi primera cita con el ginecólogo, a la cual por cierto asistí sola, ya que ni mi padrastro ni mi hermanastro, quisieron acompañarme, argumentado que eso era "cosa chicas", además de esto no aportaron ningún consuelo ni consideración a mis dolencias de nueva mujer.

Pero en definitivamente eso no es lo peor que me ha sucedido. Mi padrastro, si es que se le puede llamar así, es un malnacido llamado Yamato Fujioca, de quien realmente, ruego y pido todos los días al cielo por que lo parta un rayo en dos, pues hace mi vida mucho más miserable de lo que ya es. Para empezar, creo que tiene complejo de "madrastra malvada" al puro estilo cenicienta, me manda a lavar, limpiar y planchar toda esta inmundicia de casa (a la que ni siquiera puedo llamar hogar), sin nadie que me ayude, esto seria soportable si de los 4 habitantes de la casa, los otros 3 no fueran unos cerdos asquerosos, que pareciera que nunca han visto un jabón en su vida, (cuéntese como habitante de la casa a "Danger", un perro enano, al que su nombre es un insulto a el mismo, de quien tengo que recoger los desperdicios. Mi nombre para el en realidad es "Filthy" (sucio, asqueroso) que de paso le cuadra más a esa cucaracha, que me encantaría aplastar). Además, gracias la "generosidad" de mi "queridísimo" padrastro, a partir de la muerte de mi madre vivo en el ático el cual el mismo día del funeral, en la noche, tuve que acomodar yo sola para poder dormir, ya que según el necesitaba más espacio para su habitación, ya que allí no cabrían las nuevas mujeres que traería para el y para "hacer a su hijo hombre". Pues así como lo leen, no siquiera respeto un poco la memoria de mi madre, a la cual por cierto, aun no termino de entender¿como con lo hermosa que era se termino casando con semejante patán, doy todos los días gracias a dios por no llevar la sangre de semejante puerco en las venas. ¿Quieren saber que es lo peor de todo?, se jacta ante el mundo de que es un ""excelente"" padre para mi, y que muy bondadoso conmigo, y que a pesar de que yo no soy su hija me quiere como si lo fuera.

Ahora vamos con mi "querido" hermanastro, su nombre Yamada, narcisista por naturaleza, piensa que es bello, cosa que cualquiera hasta un miope sin anteojos, se daría cuanta de que no es verdad. Al igual que su padre le encanta martirizarme, tratándome como una sirvienta, a lo cual como hijo de su padre cree que tiene todo el derecho, y de paso hace hasta que lo elogie, puerco marrano ese.

Se preguntaran que paso con mi padre, pues según lo que recuerdo que me dijo mi madre, era arqueólogo y desapareció en una excavación, después de un derrumbe, junto con mi verdadero hermano (si tenia uno), y como jamás encontraron rastro de ellos, los dieron por muertos. Pero según ella era la persona mas bondadosa y amable del mundo,¡¡¡como me habría encantado conocerlo!!!, que diferencia seria el comparado con Yamato, igual me imagino que mi hermano seria muy distinto al bastardo de Yamada.

En fin no se si mi vida es un invierno, frió y desértico, por no tener a nadie que al menos me aprecie un poco, o un verdadero infierno, por lo que me hace vivir¿Por qué no me escapo?, no tengo a donde ir¿por que no me mato, y soporto esto?, créanme ni yo misma lo se, lo único que es que hay algo en mi interior que insiste en que debo sobrevivir, ya que en el futuro las cosas mejoraran, esa voz siempre me dice, "pase lo que pase todo estará bien".

* * *

Bueno aquí finalizo, espero que nos veamos en un próximo capitulo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca de la historia y su redacción, siempre son muy útiles para mejorar.

Jane n.n

Sango-Tsunade


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Demasiado Horrible para ser verdad?**

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card captors no me pertenece, pertenece al grupo de mangakas **Clamp**, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de divertir al público.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, ya vamos entrando en la propia trama. Que lo disfruten un beso para todos.

**Cáp. 2: Mi nueva realidad**

* * *

Un día nuevo, un día que aunque hermoso para muchos, para mi es otro día igual mas. Me levanto, me doy un baño, me sepillo, me visto, mordisqueo una tostada y listo, ya preparada para irme a la tortura a la que llaman liceo. El día de hoy comienzo un nuevo, en el cual ruego por que sea distinto a los otros, y por fin mi vida gire hacia algo bueno, siempre intento mantener en mi mente el dicho "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde", pero es bastante difícil cuando parece que nadas contra la marea.

Por fin llego a la escuela, busco como desquiciada mi nuevo salón, no se porque pero siempre ando como despistada. Llego por fin a mi aula, no veo puesto sino hasta casi llegar al último¿la parte buena?, mi nuevo puesto esta junto a la ventana, cosa útil cuando quieras observar algo distinto que tu profesor o tus molestos compañeros de clase.

Llego a mi puesto y oigo algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo¿Qué? Pues un increíble "buenos días Saku-chan", al voltear aun en shock, devuelvo el saludo como autómata a la pelinegra que se encuentra a mi lado. Ella se me queda mirando fijamente y me dice _por lo visto no te acuerdas de mi, soy Tomoyo tonta Tomoyo Daidouji¿Ahora si me recuerdas?_ , me quedo parada y ahondo en mi mente en la búsqueda de reconocer el nombre, cuando por fin ante mis ojos se revela mi búsqueda¡¡¡por supuesto que la recordaba!!!, Tomoyo Daidouji, fue su mejor amiga de niña, justo antes de que su madre se casara con el idiota de Yamato.

¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – Digo dándole un efusivo abrazo- ¡¡que alegría verte!!. Bisojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, por fin mis ruegos fueron escuchados, algo bueno volvió a mi vida, la amistad dulce y verdadera. Supe desde ese mismo momento que en compañía de Tomoyo ahora todo iría mucho mejor, percibí que a pesar de todo ella no había cambiado en nada y que nuestra amistad seguía intacta tal y como siempre lo fue. Ahora junto a ella todo seria mucho más fácil, más grato más llevadero. Por fin tenía unos brazos donde llorar, una persona que me diera consejos y alguien que calmara mi alma, mi espíritu.

Mucho más contenta, me fue de lleno al comienzo del ruedo¿Qué cambios habían ocurrido aparte de la inminente llegada de Tomoyo?, pues muchos: me toco con un grupo totalmente nuevo de compañeros. Que aunque los conocía de vista nunca los había tratado y fueron muy amables conmigo. Por fin me sentí dentro de un ambiente segura de los demás y segura de mi misma.

Pero lo más emocionante del día, fue la llegada de unos chicos de intercambio. Uno que provenía de Inglaterra y cuyo nombre era Eriol Hiragisawa y otro y el que mas me impresiono, fue un chico que venia de china ¿su nombre? Syaoran Li, el profesor los mando a sentarse justamente detrás de Tomoyo y mío donde quedaban asientos vacíos. Syaoran venia directamente en mi dirección y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sumergí en esas profundas orbes ambarinas, supe que Tomoyo no seria el único cambio que daría mi vida, algo dentro de mi me lo decía.

¿Qué pasara ahora con la llegada de Syaoran?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo n.n

* * *

Lo se no me lo digan, fue un capi supercorto, pero quería darle impacto e importancia a las nuevas situaciones que están ocurriendo en la vida de sakura, sobre todo la llegada se Syaoran.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en este viaje y me dejen sus comentarios para mejorar mi aprendizaje, se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño:

_**Sango-Tsunade** _


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Demasiado Horrible para ser verdad?**

_**Disclaimer: **__Sakura Card captors no me pertenece, pertenece al grupo de mangakas __**Clamp**__, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de divertir al público._

_Espero que les agrade este capitulo, Que lo disfruten un beso para todos._

* * *

**Cáp.3: La Granja **

Me despierto un poco aturdida, mi campo de visión abarca el techo de mi "habitación, tradúzcase sótano, el cual se ve que tiembla debido a que alguien esta saltando… digo caminando encima de el. A los pocos minutos de este suceso, como cada mañana, se escucha el horrible alarido de uno de los mayores gusanos del mundo, a veces me lamento por los gusanos y les pido disculpas por semejante comparación, pero no hallo otra manera de describir al idiota de mi hermanastro.

Al ver que mi techo casi cae sobre mi cabeza nuevamente, pienso para mi misma "Si, ya empezó un nuevo día".

Pero no todo puede ser tan malo en esta vida, si lo vemos objetivamente, esa vaca con zapatos es un buen despertador. Por favor no sean ingenuos creyendo que lo hace por cumplir su buena acción del día, la verdad es que arma todo ese alboroto para que alimente su horrible humanidad. O ¡si!, ya lo escucho decir "Torpe, párate ya!!!, ven a hacerme el desayuno!!!" con esa voz de rarito que se gasta, ya se imaginaran que lo que da es risa.

Dicho y hecho esto sucede.

- ya voy!!!- respondo, para que no explote el techo- imbecil – susurro para mi misma ya que si escuchara el insulto haría un escándalo peor del que ya esta haciendo.

En medio de mis frecuentes cavilaciones, muchas veces me he autodenominado "Granjera", piénselo bien: vivo con "animales", tengo un "establo" que los animales llaman "casa" y hago oficios de granja. Limpio el "establo", doy de comer a los "animales", trato con los "perras" que se aparecen a "cuidar" de los "animales", entre otras cosas más.

Debería escribir un diario ¿saben? Se titularía _Diario de una adolescente Atormentada_, no esperen, eso suena a que necesito un manicomio, aunque si sigo como estoy ahora eso no va a estar lejos de la realidad.

Ya levantada, procedo a hacer mi típica rutina, que incluye soportar el deplorable despertar del infeliz insecto de mi hermano… digo "querido hermano", además de alimentarlo a el y a sus compinches. Después de haber alimentado el marrano (mi hermano) y la cucaracha (Danger), solo me falta Súper Cerdito (mi amado padrastro), al cual hay que llevarle la comida al cuarto porque la grasa no lo deja moverse.

Al fin libre de mi tormento matutino, me puedo dedicar a mi misma. Rápidamente me doy un baño, mordisqueo una tostada (mi gran desayuno) y me arreglo para ir a la escuela.

Después de muchos años de tortura, es la primera que me siento entusiasmada por llegar por llegar a la segunda cárcel… digo mi amada secundaria, pues la compañía de Tomoyo me hace bien, me hace recordar quien fui antes de todo esto, me hace recordar que alguna vez fui feliz.

Aparte de todo esto, esta la curiosidad que me produce el chico nuevo. Es extraño para mí el hecho de que me llame la atención un miembro de la especie masculina, pues la mayoría con los que he tratado son como los animales que tengo en casa, pero me da la impresión de que el es diferente, a primera vista parece una especie en extinción, de todo corazón espero no equivocarme pues ya bastantes chascos me he llevado con los representantes de ese genero.

Por fin llego a al liceo, sorprendentemente me parece un día bonito. Al estar tan distraída, sin querer me tropiezo con algo o con alguien, aunque debo decir que estaba tan macizo que pensé que era un mudo de piedra. Al alzar la vista, me encuentro con el sujeto ingles que llego ayer a clases, debo decir que tiene una sonrisita en cierto modo macabra que hasta me da un poco de miedo.

- Lo siento- me dice- ¿te encuentras bien?

- eh… si- digo con precaución.

- ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- me pregunta tomándome de la mano, a lo que tuve que asentir sin que me quedara otro remedio.

En ese mismo instante me aterre, pensé que lo único que me faltaba para terminar de desgraciar mi existencia, es que el ingresito este intentara violarme o hacerme daño y con la suerte que me gasto tal vez y eso de verdad sucedía.

Afortunadamente fue todo lo contrario, me llevo a un sitio algo apartado pero era porque no quería que cierta persona lo escuchara, se presento formalmente, pregunto mi nombre y me dio un beso en la mano, cosa que me hizo ponerme tensa en un principio, para después recordar que era una costumbre inglesa.

Resulta y acontece que el tipo nada más con una miradita se quedo colado por mi amiga Tomoyo, que ironía de la vida, todo un macho machote creyendo en amor a primera vista, pero volviendo al tema lo que el me quería preguntar era el nombre de mi amiga y que cosas sabia de ella. A la final, la conversación resulto más bien agradable, me término por caer por caer muy bien el tipo, se despidió de mi, se disculpo por las molestias que me causo (y aunque el no lo supiera por el susto que me metió) y se fue a la parte donde se encontraban los casilleros.

Me quede sentada un rato más en el banco donde habíamos estado hablando, estaba pensando varias cosas cuando sentí una algo extraño, una sensación de cómo si alguien me estuviera observando, esculque rápidamente a mi alrededor para encontrarme con unas orbes ambarinas que no me apartaban la mirada de encima. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un rato, debo decir que fue una mirada extraña más no incomoda, si fuera eso ya alguno de los dos habría fingido que no había ocurrido nada, más que pensar, lo que podía era sentir, que mirada tan profunda era la suya me agradaba que apenas nos conociéramos y que no me considerara su enemiga porque si no creo que la sensación se transformaría literalmente en aquella que acompaña al dicho "si las miradas mataran ya estarías muerta". Después de un rato el chico chino se acerco finalmente a mí aun sin mediar palabra. Finalmente cuando estuvimos muy cerca uno del otro por fin me hablo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo.

- Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- le respondí a lo que simplemente me sonrió y se fue alejando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yo me hallaba tan confundida, que en ese no me percate de que aun no sabía su nombre. Cuando por fin desperté de mi transe, aun no se hallaba muy lejos así que alcance a gritarle.

- Oye ¿y cual es el tuyo?

El se volteo claramente sorprendido, para después dedicarme otra de sus extrañas, pues pareciera que no las practicaba a menudo.

- Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, encantado- me contesto para luego terminar de irse.

En definitiva ya mi día pasó de ser bonito a sumamente extraño, ya veremos que pasara de ahora en adelante.

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión la cual procurare que sea más rápida que esta. Les agradecería sus reviews para poder mejorar._

_Jane n.n_

_Sango-Tsunade _


End file.
